


Adashi~ Soft Hours

by Opal_Fossils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Adam and Shiro being soft and in love.





	Adashi~ Soft Hours

Keith pushed Shiro out of the car and closed the door, ‘You don’t get to go home until you’ve done it, now go’, Shiro smiled nervously and watched Keith drive the car away. Here he was. Time to pop the question. As he slowly made his way across the street he thought of all the achievements he’d got, all of the challenges he’d faced to get to where he was, none of them were as daunting as this. Adam was always there every step of the way and now Shiro thought, they’d never separate, together until the end.

He looked up as a child’s wail came through the open windows of the restaurant. He chuckled as he looked at the sign sitting on the roof. Half the paint gone, rust coating the edges but his nostalgia pushed all that to the side. _The Comet Café_. He tilted his head to side and managed to make out a small dent in the _é_ , courtesy of him and Adam. The duo had spent many nights on the rooftop as kids, racing around until they couldn’t go on any longer and then staring up at the night sky dreamily, naming their favourite constellations; even then Shiro thought Adam was more beautiful than anything up there.

Shiro walked into the small balcony area behind the café to see Adam, staring off into the night. ‘Do you think that there is life out there, do you think we’ll ever get to see them?’ Adam asked, not even lifting his head to check if it was his boyfriend. Shiro knelt down beside him and slipped his hand into Adam’s.

‘How about we head up to the roof for old times’ sake?’ Shiro asked warmly. Of course it was all part of the plan he had been brewing over for the last few weeks. Adam rose with a slight hesitation but as his hazel eyes locked with Shiro’s a wide grin spread across his face.

**‘Race you’**

The two adults kicked into action, hurtling past eachother heading for the lone ladder resting crookedly against the brick wall. Shiro launched himself off of the wall adjacent to the ladder and then hooked his fingers on to the top rung. He heaved himself over the edge and lay flat on the roof. Watching as Adam joined him up there. ‘Takashi that was-‘, Adam began but Shiro reached up and placed a finger gently on his lips. Once again they locked hands, Shiro squeezing Adam’s in a silent but effective reassurance, he’d be ok. As long as they were together no harm would fall on either.

They stood opposite eachother beside the sign, not as large as it had seemed years ago. Shiro smiled as he looked at his boyfriend, brown jacket over a simple blue shirt. He had to do it. ‘Takashi, there’s something I have to say’, Adam said, the soft way his voice flowed never failing to amaze Shiro.

‘Can I go first?’ Shiro asked nervously. Adam nodded. Shiro took in a deep breath and looked at the face he loved, he was doing it for him. He knelt down onto one knee and slipped the small velvet box out of his pocket and into his palm. Adams hands when up to his mouth. ‘Adam will you do me the honour of being my husband’ Shiro asked, a nervous tear rolling down his cheek and across his smile. Adam stared at Shiro and let out a small giggle, he too knelt down and reached into his own pocket, retrieving a small box. ‘Only if you agree to be mine’ He said, eyes wide and smile wider.

After a slightly messy exchange of rings the pair made their way to the edge of the roof, feet dangling off of the edge and hands interwoven. ‘I love you’ Shiro whispered, ‘I really, really love you’.

‘I love you too Takashi and I will love you until the very end’.


End file.
